Love The Way You Lie
by Satine Lestrange
Summary: Eu amo que ela me odeie. Eu amo seus ataques de ciúme. Seu corpo se lançando contra o meu enquanto ela tenta me machucar o quanto pode, suas palavras voando em minha direção como navalhas prontas para rasgar-me todo. Eu amo isso.


_**Love The Way You Lie**_

**O fogo atravessava cada parte do meu corpo, como se eu pudesse senti-lo a cada vez que eu respirava. O gelo tomava conta do meu coração, como se estivesse lutando por um lugar seguro dentro de mim. **

**As lágrimas teimavam em não descer, algo que já acontecia todo o tempo. A falta de lágrimas me trazia angústia.**

**A falta dele me levava a tudo aquilo.**

**Eu podia sentir o vaso de vidro sendo atirado do outro lado do quarto. Aquele ritual já não me assustava mais. Seu lado irracional já se mostrara presente tantas vezes que já virara uma rotina. **

**Meus dedos começaram a tremer ao ouvi-lo tentar abrir a porta, mas depois de alguns minutos as tentativas pararam e ouvi o som da porta do quarto sendo esmurrada enquanto ele saía, mais uma vez, daquele cômodo sem me dirigir uma única palavra.**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__That´s alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__That´s alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie_

O ar fora daquele cômodo parecia mais denso. Minhas mãos suavam frio. Meus cabelos jogados de qualquer jeito pelo ataque que eu acabara de ter.

O telefone da garota do bar que eu encontrara na noite anterior ainda estava na minha mão, e o tapa que eu levara estava estampado no meu rosto. Era mais um para a coleção. Todas as manhãs minha face tinha algum motivo para ficar dormente.

Eu amo que ela me odeie.

Eu amo seus ataques de ciúme.

Seu corpo se lançando contra o meu enquanto ela tenta me machucar o quanto pode, suas palavras voando em minha direção como navalhas prontas para rasgar-me todo.

Eu amo isso.

Tudo tão errado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão certo.

Errado morar com ela; errado passar cada noite ao seu lado; errado tomar-lhe para mim como se aquilo fosse a melhor coisa do mundo.

Apoiei-me contra a parede da sala tentando continuar em pé, minhas perdas cediam a cada inspiração entrecortada. Eu sabia que ela queria ir embora, dava para sentir o medo em seus movimentos. O receio de não saber como fugir, como ir embora dessa casa sem nunca mais querer voltar. Aquilo era humanamente impossível...

Para nós dois.

Sinto-me sujo, a bebida da noite anterior causa uma sensação imensa de mal-estar dificultando mais ainda tudo isso.

Ouvi um soluço atrás de mim e me virei. Hermione me encarava da porta do quarto, a decisão estava estampada em seus olhos, e seu peito subia e descia freneticamente. A bolsa em suas mãos me chamou a atenção e aquilo fez minha ira aumentar. Ela podia sentir aquilo, talvez por isso tivesse ido para o lado tentando se esquivar de minha mira.

- É melhor sair do caminho – avisou-me com ar autoritário.

Eu odeio como ela pensa que pode ganhar de mim em alguma coisa.

___(Eminem)___

_I can't tell you what it really is __  
__I can only tell you what it feels like__  
__And right now it´s a steel knife in my windpipe__  
__I can´t breathe but I still fight while I can fight__  
__As long as the wrong feels right it´s like I'm in__  
__flight__  
__I offer love drunk from my hate__  
__It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I__  
__suffer__  
__I suffocate __  
__Can´t break the fall I'm about to drown she__  
__resuscitates me__  
__She fucking hates me and I love it__  
__Wait__  
__Where you going__  
__I'm leaving you__  
__No you ain't__  
__Come back__  
__We're running right back__  
__Here we go again it's so insane__  
__Cause when it's going good it's going great__  
__I'm Superman with the wind in his back__  
__She's Lois Lane__  
__But when it's bad it's awful__  
__I feel so ashamed__  
__I snap__  
__Who's that dude?__  
__I don't even know his name__  
__I laid hands on him__  
__I'll never stoop so low again__  
__I guess I don't know my own strength_

**Assim que pronunciei minha frase, sua expressão se alterou. Eu sabia que o irritava e merda, como eu gostava daquilo.**

**- Você é idiota? – Perguntou-me desajeitando seus cabelos loiros.**

**- Sim, só sendo muito idiota para morar com alguém como você – falei caminhando lentamente para o outro lado da sala. Se Merlin quisesse, eu conseguiria sair sem que ele tentasse me prender. Era apenas uma ilusão.**

**- Não se atreva – segurou-me pelo braço ao ver-me tentando passar por ti. Sua força me machucava. As lágrimas começavam a sair de mim.**

**- Me larga, porra. Estou avisando, é a última vez. – Tentei me soltar, mas ele chegava cada vez mais perto de mim. Minhas mãos bateram em seus peitos despidos.**

**- Pare de babaquice – mandou ele com o rosto próximo do meu. A raiva subiu-me e minha mão voou para seu rosto. Era o segundo tapa que eu lhe aplicava naquele dia.**__

_(Rihanna)___

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__That´s alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__that´s alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie_

___(Eminem)___

_You ever love somebody so much__  
__You can barely breathe__  
__When you're with them__  
__You meet__  
__And neither one of you__  
__Even know what hit them__  
__Got that warm fuzzy feeling__  
__Yeah them chills__  
__Used to get them__  
__Now you're getting fucking sick__  
__Of looking at them__  
__You swore you've never hit them__  
__Never do nothing to hurt them__  
__Now you're in each other's face__  
__Spewing venom__  
__And these words__  
__When you spit them__  
__You push__  
__Pull each other's hair__  
__Scratch, claw, pit them__  
__Throw them down__  
__Pin them__  
__So lost in the moments__  
__When you're in them__  
__It's the craze that the corporate__  
__Controls you both__  
__So they say it's best__  
__To go your separate ways__  
__Guess that they don't know you__  
__Cause today__  
__That was yesterday__  
__Yesterday is over__  
__It's a different day__  
__Sound like broken records__  
__Playing over__  
__But you promised her__  
__Next time you'll show restraint__  
__You don't get another chance__  
__Life is no Nintendo game__  
__But you lied again__  
__Now you get to watch her leave__  
__Out the window__  
__Guess that's why they call it windowpane___

Era o segundo tapa que eu tomava naquele dia.

Suas mãos já estavam vermelhas diante da tentativa de força.

Como eu queria parar de magoá-la. Como eu queria que ela nunca mais sofresse em minhas mãos. Parar de sair para beber, parar de chegar em casa de madrugada e deitar sem ao menos desejar-lhe boa-noite. Para de deixá-la jantando sozinha em um dia de semana.

Eu prometia a mim mesmo e a ela que pararia com aquilo, mas sempre voltei a repetir os mesmos erros.

Seus berros agora ecoavam pela casa fazendo minha cabeça sentir uma leve pontada de dor.

E por mais que eu a fizesse sofrer, e quisesse que ela parasse de sofrer, eu não a deixaria ir embora.

Ela era minha, e eu não conseguia imaginá-la nos braços de mais ninguém.

Assim que ela tomou ar para respirar, aproveitei a pausa e a joguei no sofá. Tomada pelo susto, ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, mas logo depois voltou a berrar a plenos pulmões como estava fazendo antes da minha iniciativa.

___(Rihanna)___

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__That´s alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__that´s alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie___

_(Eminem)___

_Now I know we said things__  
__Did things__  
__That we didn't mean__  
__And we fall back__  
__Into the same patterns__  
__Same routine__  
__But your temper's just as bad__  
__As mine is__  
__You're the same as me__  
__But when it comes to love__  
__You're just as blinded__  
__Baby please come back__  
__It wasn't you__  
__Baby it was me__  
__Maybe our relationship__  
__Isn't as crazy as it seems__  
__Maybe that's what happens__  
__When a tornado meets a volcano__  
__All I know is__  
__I love you too much__  
__To walk away now__  
__Come inside__  
__Pick up your bags off the sidewalk__  
__Don't you hear sincerity__  
__In my voice when I talk__  
__Told you this is my fault__  
__Look me in the eyeball__  
__Next time I'm pissed__  
__I'll aim my fist__  
__At the dry wall__  
__Next time__  
__There will be no next time__  
__I apologize__  
__Even though I know it's lies__  
__I'm tired of the games__  
__I just want her back__  
__I know I'm a liar__  
__If she ever tries to fucking leave again__  
__I'mma tie her to the bed__  
__And set this house on fire__  
__Just gonna__  
_

**Comecei a gritar novamente quando me toquei que fora jogada à força contra as almofadas. Eu senti seu corpo se apoiando no sofá, próximo a mim. Quando aproximou seu rosto do meu, cravei minhas unhas em seu braço fazendo-o urrar e erguer a cabeça para trás. **

**Aproveitei o momento para despistar-me e sair dali. Fui parar no chão, engatinhando para longe da cena. Quando pensei que estivesse livre, suas mãos puxaram minha perna, e seu corpo foi para cima do meu. **

**Prendeu meus dois braços com suas mãos e sorriu triunfante. Minha raiva só aumentou. **

**Senti seu perfume... na realidade seu cheiro. Cheiro de bebida e cigarro. Como aquele odor era perfeito nele. **

**Seus lábios tocaram levemente nos meus, e suas mãos começaram a acariciar meus braços. Meu corpo se enrijeceu sabendo o que estava por vir.**

**Eu não resistiria. **

**Quando prolongou o beijo, aprofundando-o e puxando-me para perto de si, por instinto cravei minhas unhas novamente em sua pele – desta vez nas costas e de forma muito mais suave. **

**Levantou-me delicadamente carregando-me até o sofá e em um segundo minha blusa já estava jogada do outro lado da sala.**

**- Só mais uma chance, somente essa – suplicou-me sussurrando em meu ouvido. Mordi meu lábio inferior sem conseguir resistir ao seu desejo. **

**Meu grito silencioso jamais foi ouvido.**

**Meu pedido de socorro não conseguiu ser proferido.**

**E lá estávamos nós dois naquela loucura.**

**Recomeçando tudo de novo.**

___(Rihanna)___

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__That´s alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__that´s alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie_


End file.
